Increasing numbers of people enjoy physical activity and ‘extreme sports’. In particular many people enjoy the thrill of military style sports such as air soft or paintballing. Many users find the thrill and edge of competition exciting.
Airsoft and paintballing do not provide some users with the level of realism they seek. For example in traditional paintball the characteristics of paint do not allow the ball to be completely filled, which means that more often than not, paintball projectiles have an air bubble sealed in during their manufacture, allowing contents to move around which gives a projectile carrying the ammunition an uneven flight path.
This is undesirable as the unevenness affects the flight characteristics of the projectile.
In addition a user is advised to turn packed paintball projectiles every few days in order to prevent the paint from settling.